carnival
by emoeyes713
Summary: roxas take xion to a carnival in twilight town, when the organization is having financial problems and is opening a magic act to fix the problem. will roxas and xion be able to get further in their relationship without interruption? will the organization fix the financial crisis?
1. the begining

roxas had just finished his mission in twilight town. as he walks through the town to get ice cream, he finds an interesting poster. it says 'the twilight town yearly carnival. coming soon.' roxas didn't know what was a carnival nor did he really understand what was so big of a deal about it. he goes on walking his normal way and gets his ice cream for him and his friends.

roxas eventually gets to the top of the clock tower, and greets his friend axel. "hey axel. here our ice cream. oh yea i found a poster today that said the twilight town carnival was coming soon. should i add that to my report?"

"thanks friend. probably. i dont think xaliden should be walking around unsuspecting a carnival, he would stick out, and our covert operations would be exposed to this town." said axel before biting his ice cream.

roxas nods and unwraps his ice cream but before he could eat it. it was snatched out of his and bitten by xion who snicked up behind roxas.

"hey that was mine." roxas pouts.

"now its mine like something else we know." said xion taking another bite and winking to roxas on the last part.

"you two have become really weird since our last day off, to the beach." said axel just finished his ice cream.

true things have been different since the day at the beach. roxas and xion started a relationship on that day. since then they have been more 'playful' with each other. usually xion teasing roxas by his ice cream, or sexually. roxas had also teased her as well usually by sly remarks and a little sexual ways when they are alone. the best part no one knows about it, not even axel, they want it to be a secret so siax wont be an ass about it.

* * *

(flllllllaash back time!)

roxas, axel, and xion had spent the day playing round in the sun the water, and sand. the beach was a perfect vacation day. however at sunset axel had to leave because of a call he got on his cell. leaving the 'inosent' kids to have a little fun without him.

roxas had made a little fire pit for he and xion to sit around. to stay warm. xion was in her two piece swim suit. roxas was in his checkered swim trunks. roxas had been trying to not stare at xion for the entire day. to him her body was perfection. a small brees picks up and xion shiver. she sees roxas sitting by the fire as if the wind didn't effect him. she decides to lean on roxas. his body felt so warm, however roxas was trying to hold back a specific pain in his pants from xion rubbing up next to him. xion then proceeds to try and sit in his lap. she wonders why his face is a deep shade of red, but thought it to be a sunburn. until she feels a poke to her butt. xion instantly knew what was going on and her own face became a dark red. she thinks to her self. 'am i really arousing to roxy?'

she ask him trying to sound as normal as possible. "roxas, what you you think of me? like in general."

roxas thinks to himself for a moment. "well. you are shy, and a little emotionally unstable. however you make up in kindness, compassion, and you are courageous, and strong. plus if beauty was a weapon then you would be a nuke, because your that sexy." roxas said feeling heat rise of xion from her whole body becoming red. after a moment of heavy breathing from xion to calm down. her body regained her normal coloring.

roxas wants to try something. he attempts to kiss xions cheek, but she turns her head. and they kiss for the first time. xion and roxas where shocked, but they both let the kiss continue, moments later out of instincts roxas pokes his tong to her lips, and she accepts his offer. their tongs dance and battle with one another as they both explore each others mouths. roxas uncontrollably pulls xions body closer to his. her body felt so warm against his. xions arms wrap around roxas neck to deepen the kiss even more. as their kiss continues finds his back slowly going limp and they are pulled to where xion is lyeing on roxas as they kiss. xion cant help but feel roxas member pressing against her belly. she feels something grab her ass she breaks the kiss with a high pitch gasp for air. roxas regains his breath as well. xion puts one of her hands to her ass and finds roxas hand on it.

"roxas!" she yells at him with a crimson face.

"sorry its just to irresistible. i couldn't help but touch. its too perfect." roxas admits bluntly.

xions face becomes hotter and she looks to her ass to see if it is really that desirable. "roxy you like it that much? i would only let you touch it if you like." xion admits embarrassed beyond words.

"why me and no one else?" asked roxas.

"because i- i love you." xion said letting go of roxas hand and hugging him round the neck tightly.

"xion, you know i- i love you two. there are times i cant stop thinking about you, and the reason i get mad at saix when he hurts your feeling is because of my love for you." said roxas before being pulled into another kiss by xion.

roxas's blush becomes darker as he slides his hands under her bikini bottom and feels her firm ass. as he is grabbing her ass, xion starts lightly moaning. being detracted roxas finger rubs against her entrance and she gasp from his touch there. it makes her back arch with a sensuous feeling. roxas likes the sound she makes. he takes his left hand and slides it up her body and before he could slip under her bikini top, she grabs that hand.

"hey, you cant like all my body that much. can you?" xion said feeling slightly drunk off pleasure. she lets go of roxas hand and he slides his hand under her bikini top, and her breast are small but they are enough to satisfy roxas desires. after a moment of kissing roxas cant contain his desires and unclips xions bikini top. she lets out a muffled 'meep' as roxas pull off her bikini top and puts it to the side. it felt nice to them being closer without clothing to keep them apart. roxas take his hand that is currently grabbing xions ass and slides it down as far as he could reach. then he rolls him and her to where they are lyeing next to each other. xion tugs roxas swim trunks off wile he removes her bikini bottom. once they are both naked xion lyes her head on roxas chest.

"roxy im to tired to continue. can we do this tomorrow? please?" xion said with her puppy eyes she gives roxas once in a wile.

"your too cute xion... fine, but you should probably get your clothing on before i can hold myself back. you sexy goddess."said roxas before he kissed her on her fore head. xion gets up as roxas watches her pick up her jacket and puts it on and picks up her bikini pieces and boots.

"roxas you should get ready to rtc also." said xion picking up roxas coat and handing it to him.

as roxas got dressed, he realized something about this relationship that was just started "hey i dont think the rest of the organization would approve of our dating. let make sure to keep it a secret" said roxas now with his coat on and giving xion a hug before going back to the castle, and starting their secret relationship.

(end flash back.)

* * *

roxas and xion are sitting next to each other thinking of how they can explain their behavior recently to the suspicious axel. xion whispers in roxas ear "maybe we should tell him. about us, and what we have been doing every night since then."

roxas face turns beet red. he just nods his head yes. before xion could explain their behavior roxas holds xions hand and they say together. "we are in a relationship." they told their spiky haired friend.

it took a couple of second before it sunk in. "...What!" yells axel now standing up looking at his two best friends being happy.

"well i didn't think it was a good idea to tell anyone that we are in a relationship, because of well saix." said roxas now with xion sitting on his lap.

"yea saix is an ass. hmm. i will keep it a secret if you two keep the lovey stuff down to a minimum around me, ok." said axel opening a corridor of darkness.

"ok!" said the happy couple as axel disappeared in the dark corridor. all that was left was the two happy friends.

roxas lightly bights xions ear making her moan a little. "do you want to finish what we have been trying to start for a week now."

"roxy we are in a public place, what if someone sees us." said xion her face becoming red.

"dont worry, we are alone finally. just think about me and i will think about you. alright?" said roxas trying to re assure her.

xion nods and is pulled up and carried bridal style into the clock tower. he sets her on the floor. all the mechanisms of the tower spinning around them. roxas and xion kiss passionately as they start to undress each other. pulling of coats and removing shirts, unzipping pants, removing underwear. roxas kisses xions collar bone and rubs his hands up and down her sides. her breast appear to have gotten slightly larger they are now b's instead of a's. xion rolls her and roxas over to where she is on top. she kisses his chest and slowly works her way down until she reaches his groin, and licks the tip. then she slowly suck on the top of roxas member, and slowly bobs her head around adding pleasure to her lover. she continues to take his shaft and making him moan in joy until he cums. roxas pants for a moment, as xion cleans, her lovers seeds he just released, with her tong, in a seductive manor. roxas rolls xion over and first kisses her on the lips, then brings his hands to her breast.

before roxas could get in the next phaze both xion and roxas phones start ringing. the two quickly grab their phones and see the number that is for organization member number 1. xemnas. they both answer their phones to heir a digital voice talking "an urgent inconvenience has occurred. report to the thrones of emptiness."

"sorry xion, but every time we try to do this we get interrupted by someone or something. i guess that i will have to go to your room tonight." said roxas putting on his clothing and helping xion find hers.

"i hope we can get farther than fore play and oral next time. i didn't get off this time." xion said with a pout.

"hey i will make it up to you. ok? you wanna replace saix's coffee grounds with dirt?" said roxas now fully clothed, and helping xion get dressed.

"yea." said xion with a pout. roxas hugs her tightly and kisses her on the lips before she has finished zipping up her coat. roxas opens the corridor and they walk hand in hand until they reach the cast wondering what was so important.


	2. the money problem

the thrones of emptiness. thirteen thrones made for the organization. one for each on the main members, but xion doesn't have one. roxas, since he and xion became friends shared the same throne. the other members make jokes and tease them about it but it is nothing more than a little fun. all the members have gathered to the meeting.

"a crisis in the organization has occurred. our funding's are dangerously low and soon we will be bankrupt if we do not find a solution in ten days. any suggestions?" said xemnas.

"now it cant be a lame excuse or a half backed plan, we cant rely on a casino or take any loans. we have to get money at a rapid rate." said saix trying to take command of the situation.

"now wait i can make a good four grand at any casino with my skills, why cant we just have me work on the financial stuff?" said luxlord playing with his cards again.

then the whole room busted into an argument about who should do what and how they could fix the problem. all but roxas and xion. roxas sighed and whispers into xions ear, "i have an idea can you cast a fire with me?"

two fire balls shoot up in the throne room catching every ones attention. roxas speaks "listen we all know it might be a little tough to get out of this problem. first of all we need to identify how we lost the money first. saix, where did a majority of the funding go in the last three months?"

saix pulls out a laptop from out of nowhere and powers it up. he types some keys and looks for something. "it's says most whet to power bills."

"ok i know our generators are not ready yet so lets have xaldin, lexaeus and marluxia, work on finishing the generators. in the mean time larxine will have to supply a little power each day to lower the energy fee. next to ferther lower the fee we need axel and vexen to be the entire castle heating system. it would lower the amount we pay by a lot and once the generator is done we wont need all this extra work. after that twilight town is having a carnival. the organization could make a really great magic act. make some money and end this stupid financial problem." said roxas now waiting for a response from the organization members.

"this should work, everyone who is not on generator duties, prepare for the carnival. our real magic tricks should make some money. 13, 14, you two shall be the social media in the carnival promoting the acts. questions anyone?" said xenmas.

no one argued nor disagreed but luxlord had his own plans. he opened a corridor and went to a place called los vagas and didn't return untill the day before the carnival. the others prepared their acts as saix got the preparations to preform at the carnival. roxas and xion to pictures of the organization of their acts so they could show to the media somehow. they didn't think through on how they where going to spread the word nor did the two know how. later that night roxas and xion met up for an important meeting.

* * *

it is late night, everyone in the organization is asleep, except roxas and xion. roxas sneaks through the halls of the cold castle. all electricity was off to save money and power. xion was waiting in her room waiting for her lover to arive. roxas opens the door and sees xion under the covers she is lying in a seductive manor and waving her finger for roxas to come to her. roxas walks to the bed as he kneels over her kissing her passionately on the lips. the covers are lifted and roxas slides under them. roxas sees her naked body while he is under the covers with her and starts kissing her chin and work his way down, he kisses her neck. a silent love for tonight, roxas starts his rubbing of his hands down her body giving her pleasure. he kisses her collar bone and massoshes her breast. his hands are cold and it makes xion shutter in pleasure and gasp from roxas frigate hands on her warm body.

roxas kisses lead to him poking his tong into her belly button. she twitches and arches her back in pleasure. continues to kiss and lick until he reaches her entrance. he first gives it a long lick on the outside tasting her juices as he then sticks the tip of his tong at the top and starts playing with a bumb in her entrance the size of a bead. xion moans from the pleasure and grabs roxas head. her fingers weaving through his hair. he lick and thrust his tong into her entrance more and more, listening to her cute moans as she tightens her grip on his head, until she comes. pouring out her juices for roxas to taist.

then their is a knock on the door. its axels voice. the two groyne in frustration. "hey xion, roxas, i know your both in there. listen the rest of the organization is going to stay in her tonight to keep everyone warm, and since xions room is the smallest that everyone can fit it, they want us all in here. so get dressed and get ready." said axel waiting for one of them to unlock the door. roxas hops out of the bed and opens a dresser on the other side of the room. roxas tosses xion a pair of pajamas and he quickly slides on the bottoms while she buttons the top. roxas runs to the door unlocks in hops back in the bed with xion and they face away and pretend to be asleep.

moments later axel with the rest of the organization walk in the room with sleeping bags and old fashion alarm clocks to get up in the morning. once everyone else was asleep roxas rolls over and whispers in xions ear before kissing her on the back of the head. "looks like another night another try. i love you." roxas falls asleep holding xions hand. xion feels frustrated and angry with the organization. she hopes one day soon they can complete kingdom hearts and get there own hearts back.


End file.
